


Love is Blind

by reallyawkwardperson



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Together, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyawkwardperson/pseuds/reallyawkwardperson
Summary: Dan and Phil break up. Phil moves on with his life while Dan is still stuck replaying each moment in his head. His friends convince him to come up with a plan to get the love of his life back.





	Love is Blind

“I never loved you.” The room fell silent. The only sound being the faint echo of cars on the street as they drove past. Dan wished that he could run away. He wished that he could disappear into the floor and pretend that none of this was happening. But he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. it hurt to think that what they had never meant anything to Phil. A large part of Dan wanted to be angry. To throw something or yell words that he knew he would never be able to take back. The crushing sadness seemed to be the victor of his internal battle and he let a stray tear slip down his face. Phil reached his hand up to brush it smoothly off his face. Before he could Dan gripped the man’s, wrist and pushed it away from him. “don’t. please leave me alone”.  
Dan tried not to let it show how much this was hurting him. It was hard when his whole life revolved around one person. It was all a lie. Every single thing. Every memory of each intimate moment felt like a stabbing pain in Dan's heart. Memories he knew he would never be able to relive. The worst part of all of this is knowing that he was losing his best friend. it was slipping through Dan's fingers and there was nothing he could do to hold it in place anymore. So, he let it fall. Let Phil leave even though all he wanted was to be wrapped in the man's arms.  
 Dan felt lost. He felt like he didn’t know what his purpose in life was. How was he supposed to move on and live the rest of his life without his partner by his side? Who was going to be there when he was hours deep into an existential crisis, trying to find the meaning of life. What exactly was the meaning of his life, if he didn’t have Phil in it?   
Dan was sat in his room looking at the ceiling, listening to muse and trying to block out every thought threatening to race through his mind. His eyes wandered the room in a last attempt to find a distraction. Nestled in the corner of the room was the camera that had come to represent the entire world that had been created and was now falling apart at the seams. It represented every laugh and hidden smile, every moment of drawing cat whiskers on their faces. Most of all it portrayed all the people that had come to connect and find light in the content that they had created together. What was Dan going to tell the fans? How was he going to keep doing this when all he wanted was to crawl into bed wishing that he could disappear. God he just wished he could have gone back to the beginning.  


End file.
